Time in the Heart
by zebracakess37
Summary: It has been almost 150 years since William and Grell started working together. Grell has always loved William and he is starting to realize he is yearning for more in life. Can recent events make William realize he's missing something in his life? Will he be able to bring himself to tell the truth or will the truth stay hidden under lock and key? (Slight OOC William)
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello there! This is my first ever fan fiction I hope you enjoy it! It is a pairing of William and Grell. Please feel free to rate and review. Also, please leave me some tips on my writing and whatnot..Anyways! Let's get to reading! :)**

* * *

The sun was just creeping over the horizon, signaling the coming of a new day. In bed lay a crumpled heap of blankets and pillows, but underneath was a blood-red reaper. Grell Sutcliff rolled over, groaning in response to being exhausted from overwork. He had been working overtime for the last two weeks and had been getting home at extremely late hours. Ronnie had an accident involving a demon, resulting in him spending some time in the infirmary. Grell, being Ronald's best friend, had taken over all of his reaping tasks until he could return. Grell could barely handle his work, nonetheless _two_ peoples work. Though he loved Ronnie and was willing to play the price.

Grell fumbled around aimlessly, looking for his glasses. After retrieving them he stole at glance at the clock on his side table. '_8:00 a.m….Ugh..I guess I need to get ready._' He sat up and flung his long legs over the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching his aching muscles. Lazily he got up and made his way to the bathroom, indulging in a nice, hot shower. Afterwards he got dressed and did his makeup, attempting to hide the dark circles under his eyes. With a final sigh, he looked in the mirror and exited the bathroom, grabbed his heels and made his way to the front door. Grell picked up his death scythe that sat snug by the front door and left his apartment.

A sudden gush of icy wind hit his face and he shivered. It was mid-February, but it had been colder than usual lately. Grell started down the sidewalk, noticing some fresh patches of ice that coated the grass. He ruffed at the ridiculously cold temperature, but crossed the street and made his way to the Dispatch Office.

* * *

All was quiet except for the ticking of an unusually loud clock. William T. Spears grimaced and looked at his watch in annoyance. _'9:25 a.m_…_He's late..Like usual._' William thought to himself. William wouldn't _dare_attempt to count how many times Grell had been late. He shook his head and continued his paperwork. '_Although..' _he thought_ 'He has been working overtime and turning in both his and Knox's work..Hmm..I guess I'll let it slid for now.._' After coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't jump on Grell's case for the time being, he focused back on his work, not wanting to have over time like his co-worker.

Just as William was about to finish his first stack of paperwork, his door flew open and in walked a very late Grell. William didn't even look up from his work, knowing who it was. No one else would ever come in his office without knocking. Ever.

"Good morning, Will! I'm so sorry I'm late. I have been so tired from all this working I've been doing..Please don't be mad?~" Grell stated with as much energy as he could muster and crossed the office, plunking down in the chair across from William.

William, unfazed as usual, shook his head and replied "I am not angry, Sutcliff, but only because you are doing your job and someone else's. I expect you to be on time in the future." He stopped writing and looked up at Grell, noticing how tired he really looked. He would never admit it, but he actually did care for that crazy red reaper. They had been the best of friends for almost 150 years now; there was no way he couldn't care. He shook away the thought and continued his writing.

Grell took this as his time to leave and he got up. "Thank you for not being mad, Will. I'll be on time from now on.." he said uncharacteristically, and turned towards the door to leave. He had made his way to the exit when William spoke up. "Sutcliff..I looked over the work you are to do today and.." he glanced at the small stack of paperwork left on his desk and sighed, "I'm willing to accompany you on your duties for the day." It was apparent to William that Grell was exhausted, the least he could do was help him with his work.

Grell stopped dead in his tracks. '_William..being nice..to me? Is he dying or something?_' He turned to find William putting on his coat and watched him as he grabbed his death scythe. '_He really is coming with me…_' Grell thought. He finally moved and waited for William who held the door as they both left his office. It had been months since they had been partners and Grell hadn't over looked it. He missed seeing his sweet Will all day and being able to work with him. Although, as the Dispatch became more hectic, William was forced to stay in his office and resolve conflicts and do paperwork. Grell could always remember in the academy when he and William first worked together. He thought it would always be like that, but he was wrong..

The two reapers made their way out of the building into the frigid air. The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since Grell had left his apartment. He shivered and noticed small flakes of snow falling from the sky. '_Damn..I should have worn another jacket today' _Grell thought and cursed himself for not doing so. As if on cue, William glanced at Grell and realized what he was thinking. Since the cold barely ever affected William, he shrugged of his coat and draped it around Grell's shoulders. Grell looked up at William and was about to protest but William shook his head. Grell let William win and pulled the coat on, suddenly warm.

Finally the portal to the human world came into sight. It was around 10:40 a.m. by now and William had a feeling it would be a very long day…


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of London were beginning to become empty as the setting sun cast shadows over the city. Night would soon be approaching and many chose not to be out and about after dark. William and Grell had had an extremely long day, only taking a break for lunch. The two reapers trudged through an alley, making their way to their final reap. The souls on this day had been an immense challenge for some odd reason, all of them fighting endlessly.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at their destination. It was a desolate road, now covered in a light sheet of snow. Before them lay a small, fragile looking body, one that belonged to... "Amanda James," Grell said a little winded from the long walk.

William glanced at his watch, it was nearing 6 p.m. and he had no time to waste. He grabbed his scythe, approaching the girl swiftly and looked down at her. She was young, only a mere twenty years old. Her skin was pale and perfect, not an imperfection in sight. It was said that she would die of an opium overdose, how very cruel. William raised his scythe, bringing it down into her chest unleashing the woman's cinematic records. Grell followed lead, reeving up his chainsaw and fought for control.

A small battle between reaper and record ensued, but the red reaper won out. Grell collected the records and turned to William, nodding his head. Exchanging looks of exhaustion, the two set on their way back to the portal.

* * *

William and Grell walked in silence down the abandoned streets of London. Of course, they were reapers and could fly if they pleased, but the two were so drained they didn't even attempt the act. All the little shops that lined the streets were closed, all but one. William was approaching the building ever so slowly, knowing what he had to do.

"Sutcliff…I need to go speak with The Undertaker. I'll meet you back at the office." William looked at Grell, trying to not show any emotion. "I won't be long. And please…Do be careful. I have no time for trouble tonight." With that, William pushed up his glasses and parted with Grell. Although he didn't want to be left alone, Grell nodded and made his way down the street to the portal. Once he was there, he crossed into the Shinigami realm and continued on to the Dispatch office.

William made his way to the door, taking in the buildings dirty exterior. The sign was hanging once again, probably caused by the unruly laughs of The Undertaker. William sighed and pushed the door open, entering the shop. It was warm and cozy. Well, as cozy as a place filled with coffins could be. Dust covered everything and candles were placed at random throughout the room. Suddenly, a small rustling was heard and William directed his attention in the direction of the sound.

"Undertaker?" William asked a little unsure of himself. Another sound filled the room, the sound of laughter.

A coffin flew open, revealing the elder reaper. He slowly lifted himself from the dusty old box and giggled, making his way over to William. "Ohh! Look who we have here! How may I help you, Mr. Spears?" Undertaker continued to giggle, coming closer and enveloping his close friend in a hug.

William stood awkwardly, returning the hug with a sigh. The Undertaker knew damn well that William hated the showing of affection, but he would never be one to disrespect not only The Undertaker, but his very close friend.

Moments passed and finally the reapers pulled back. They made their way into the back of the shop and planted themselves on a black leather couch. It was deathly quiet for a while until The Undertaker decided to break the silence.

"So Will, there must be a reason for your visit. Not saying I don't enjoy, oh I do love having a visit from you, my friend, but you seem quite troubled. Care to share your pain?~" The Undertaker was now serious, a rarity in the least.

William sighed and let himself go, something he only did around The Undertaker. "I just..I can't take it anymore, Undertaker! I can't be around him without my feelings threatening to show themselves. You know how much work means to me. Work is my life, but Grell..He just..I don't know. I need him. I want him in my life. I want _him_ to be my life. I want him with me all the time. I just don't want to risk everything I've worked so hard for…" Head now in his hands, William now felt a wave of relief wash over him. His need to expel his feelings and thoughts had been built up for so long, but he never had time to discuss them.

"Well dearie, it seems to me that you love him, don't you?" Undertaker asked with a small smile.

"Yes..I do love him. I have loved him for almost fifty years now, but I don't know what to do." William raised his head and realized that a few tears had managed to escape his eyes and snake their way down his cheek.

The Undertaker's smile faded and he pulled his fellow friend close. "Don't cry, William. I understand that you are a man who has devoted his whole life to his job. You're someone who has given up everything, friends, time, even emotion, to be the very best at your work. Although it may be okay for a while, you must realize one day you will yearn for more. Work will become a routine and those things that you have given up for so long will slowly make their way back into your mind. William you love him. I believe he is what you need. He is the person you want to be but can't due to work. William? May I ask you one question?" Undertaker looked down at the man in his arms.

William looked up returning the elder's gaze and nodded his head. He was entranced at that moment in the words coming from this man, he was a crazy hoot, but when need be, he became a serious and wise individual.

Undertaker leaned down and whispered into Williams's ear, "You say you don't want to risk everything you're worked for, right? Well, think real hard about this…Who is going to stop you?"


End file.
